Reflective Meditations
by Silver Elf Child
Summary: A P.O.V. story regarding Grin and meditation. Find out the reasons why and how one can meditate.


Reflective Meditations

What is meditation? How is it accomplished? Why do I spend so much time in meditation? These are all interesting questions my little friend, Nosedive, inquires quite often of my 'unusual' habit. I meditate for many reasons. Inner tranquility, boredom, it brings understanding to this chaotic world, but my favorite reason is to drive my teammates insane trying to comprehend my musings.

Meditation takes many forms and is done in many ways. What most people consider meditation is just one of those forms. Silent, nonmoving mediation is characterized by the lotus pose, eyes shut and the repetition of 'ohm'. But did you know that everyone meditates every day? 'What do I want for lunch?', 'Should I take the highway or city streets?', 'Does this dress make me look fat?'. The questions go on and on.

I will have to admit that some meditations are meaningless, but they are meditations none the less. To understand mediation you need to understand how to ask a question. Meaningless questions will get you nowhere. True meditation revolves around meaningful questions without answers. For instance, what is the meaning of life? How big is the universe if it continues to expand? Why do they torture premedical students with biochemistry? How much dew would a dew drop drop if a dew drop would drop dew? I'll admit that last question is meaningless, but it is a good tongue twister. Why do they teach tongue twisters to children? That is a good question to ponder. Shall we ponder this for a while?

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Yo Grinster, dinner!"

Oh! How long have I been lost in thought? Its amazing how one simple question can expand your mind. From the one question I posed I not only traveled through its possible meanings and ramifications on young minds, but I also scrutinized the purpose of educating our children, the educational system downfalls of California as well as its strengths. From there I explored the arts and how they have been cut from the education budget. Isn't it a shame? The arts are a very valuable tool that enlightens youths to new possibilities and prevent demonic behavior.

"Grin are you coming?!"

I am almost positive that if my little friend had been introduced to the performing arts, he would not need to resort to immature antics to entertain himself or humiliate Mallory. But I do not hold his cheerfulness and love for life against him. My little buddy does have a way of lighting up a bad situation.

My mediations tend to take me to different topics and drift to unrelated items. I do not know how my mediation of tongue twisters has lead to my friends, but it has. Do you ever find yourself in a conversation that changes topics rapidly? That is what my silent reposes are like. Now meditations can also be motile or moving as it were. It is not the night of the living dead, but more of lively movements. If my little buddy truly understood he would know that he is a perfect candidate for moving meditations. His energy and constant yearning for knowledge are key attributes. He has many a times been locked in deep thought and ran into doors or walls.

"Grin! Oof! Ow that hurt."

I may be mistaken. It must be due to clumsiness. To be able to play hockey in peace and harmony I must do moving meditation. If I were not to have my inner peace I may injure another player if I check to hard or I might draw a penalty for retaliating against a bad call. Inner tranquility keeps my rebellious inner child in check.

"Grin, are you listening? Hello?!"

"Little friend, I'm sorry I was… lost in thought."

"Okay, well dinners ready. You better come soon otherwise there won't be anything left."

There you have it. That trademark smile of his that says that he's up to no good again. Well if I pause to consider what he's up to I'll never get anything to eat. So if you will excuse me, maybe next time we meet we can discuss mediation in greater detail and at length. Good day.

Well, there you have it. Please leave a review and tell me where your mediations have led you.


End file.
